Joann and G, part 4: The Past Is Always Coming
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: ...Back To One - Sequel to "A Question of Belief": Joann is confronted with her past and gets hard to her limits. The situation is dangerous, but Callen and the team are there for her.   Callen/OC   Adventure/Romance/Friendship
1. Earthquake

All characters and all rights at NCIS: Los Angeles belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 1 - Earthquake**

The world around the OSP was back in order. Marty and Joann had taken their service again, the jokes about his dismissal had Deeks coped manfully and otherwise the opinion prevailed, that with him and Kensi it was about time - as Kensi had announced it. As Joann had predicted, the separation between private and professional life worked well. At least they teased each other neither more nor less, such as Sam mentioned quite dry-witted. When Deeks came to apologize to Joann and G, both didn't have him on the hook for long.

"Buy me a beer occasionally.", thus the matter was settled with Callen.

Joann had hugged him in the middle of his apology and asked: "Are you happy?" Puzzled, he had just nodded. "Good."

Friendship was something special, Deeks could determine.

…

"I told you we do not have to go out whenever we want to do anything as a team. My kitchen is large enough that we are able to cook and eat here together. We surely will have a lo of fun!" Joann smiled wide at Kensi.

"Well, I hope your kitchen will survive this... I can't imagine Nate and Eric rattle the pots and pans."

"I'm still amazed that Hetty agreed. I mean we've already met here more than once, but never all together and never with Hetty. That will be interesting."

Kensi laughed. "Is this the reason why you polished everything to a shine?"

Joann became red. Kensi had caught her completely. "Well, you don't have your boss at your place every day..."

Kensi had to laugh even more. "Don't worry, I won't dime you. Tell me, where are the other."

"Kens, no one drives like you. The others lack the racing driver's gene. Accordingly they need a few more minutes."

This time Kensi became red and gave Joann a reason for the laughter.

"Don't worry, it's okay, so I can quickly change my clothes. You know, where everything is, so take you a drink in the meantime." Still grinning Joann disappeared into her bedroom.

Then the ground shook. Joann lost her balance and fell. She quickly picked herself up again. "Kensi? You all right?" The earthquake was more violent and Joann stumbled toward the kitchen. "Kensi? Answer me!" Then she got a severe blow to her back and fell to the ground. She protected her head with her arms.

Eventually, the shaking and rumbling was over. Joann realized that she was buried under one of her bookshelves. Because of the weight there also could be several, she was not so sure about it. Dust in the air made her cough violently.

"Kensi? Kensi!" Panic arose in Joann. Why didn't her friend respond? "Kensi, say something!"

Then she could hear a groan. "Shoot! Why do you have so many books, Joann? They damned hurt, if they are thrown at one!" A cough followed the outburst.

"Kensi, you're hurt?"

"No, Jo, just buried in books! What about you?"

"Me too! What do you do in the living room? I thought you were in the kitchen?"

"I didn't want to be beaten to death by your cooking pots. The books I had forgotten."

Joann tried desperately to free herself, but the weight was too heavy. She could hear Kensi moving. At least both of them were good.

…

"Jo? Kens? Where are you? Are you good?" The men came at last!

"Kensi is in the living room, somewhere in the books!"

G appeared next to Joann and she saw Sam and Marty climb over the debris toward the living room.

"Are you unharmed, Little One, are you good?" The fear in G's voice was not to be missed.

"Yeah, but I can't emerge among the books. They are too heavy!" His anxious gaze wandered over her, but because Joann could not move, she did not know what was going on. "G?"

"Keep calm, Ray and I get you out of there."

"Ray?"

"I'm here." The voice came from behind her.

It seemed to last an eternity, until the weight was easier on her back and Joann was able to breathe properly again.

"What about Kensi? Is she good?"

G had to laugh despite the situation. "She bullied Deeks and Sam around, so it seems that nothing happened to her. Can you move, Little One, very careful?"

"Do not call me 'Little One', damn it all, and yes, I can move!"

Slowly Joann crept out from under the shelf and allowed G to help her up. At that moment, a dirty and rather grumpy Kensi came from the living room, followed by a grinning Sam and a relieved Marty.

"We should better leave here before there is more coming down from the ceiling."

Callen urged all towards the door. It took a moment until Joann became clear that not only the books had caused the weight on her back. Parts of the ceiling had also contributed to it.

…

Nate assisted in some first aid injuries and Eric supported him. Hetty hung on the phone, trying to gain an overview of the situation. Nate looked at Joann and Kensi.

"Are you well, do you need help?"

Both shook their heads.

"All is well, Nate, we are good. Don't worry."

Kensi smiled at him reassuringly.

As Joann threw a glance at her apartment house, she suddenly lost her composure. The legs sagged out from under her and she sat down abruptly on the street, pale in the face.

"Joann?" Sam was at her first.

"Look at that, Sam! There I have lived... What about my neighbors?"

The roof of the apartment next door had collapsed completely, not only in parts, as in her apartment.

"Joann, nothing happened to you and Kensi. Everything else are just things that you can replace. Don't worry, okay?"

"What about my neighbors?" Joann stuck to her guns.

Sam sighed. "I try to figure it out." A few minutes later he came back. "They were not at home. The apartment was empty."

"Good. Thanks, Sam."

He put a calming hand on her shoulder.

Callen stepped up to them.

"Come, Jo, we drive to me. Here we can't do anything."

"But what about my stuff? I cannot just leave everything back here..."

Callen threw a concerned look at Sam and then leaned over to her. Joann shivered despite the warm temperatures.

"Lovey, nothing will happen to your stuff. No one will go into the house, it's much too dangerous. You come along to me, take a shower and put clean clothes on. Okay?"

"I cannot leave my things in the apartment, therein is my life…"

Nate had arrived and cast a closer look at Joann. "Callen, she has a mild shock. Bring Joann away from here, keep her warm and talk to her. If her condition doesn't improve, call me."

"All right, Doc."

Reluctantly Joann let Callen pull her up and bring her to his car. Sam accompanied them.

"We take care of everything. We cannot do much anyway."

"Deeks shall carry Kensi home. He also shall speak with the LAPD and make them clear that one of us lived here. Eric should check whether our cover is maintained."

Sam nodded. "I care about. What about her laptop?"

"I do not know if Joann has left it in the office or taken away. Ask Kensi. If it is up there, we have a problem."

"Okay, G, you take care of Joann, I worry about the rest."

Callen nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

…

Freshly showered and wrapped in a warm blanket, Joann was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into space.

"Here, Jo, drink some tea."

Confused, she looked up and saw G handed her a cup. "Thanks." She accepted the cup, but stared back out just ahead. "Finally I understand you, I think."

G sat down beside her. "What do you mean?"

"Why you do want to have no possessions. What you don't have, you can't lose."

"You have lost nothing, Jo. You and Kensi, you came out with no injuries. The rest of us were right in front of the house when the quake began and nothing has happened to us. Books, clothing, photography, nothing that counts, these are just inanimate objects. You can buy new books and clothes and make new photos. The memories, which you associate with these objects, are in your head and your heart. From there no one can take them away." G clasped Joann in his arms.

"It's more than that. I have started anew so many times, each time from scratch, the last time here in Los Angeles. I just can't anymore."

"Of course you can, Jo. And if it should ever be necessary, you can do it again." He kissed her gently. "I know nothing about the other times, but the last time you were all alone in your new beginning. No one who has helped you, no one who was there for you. This time it's different. You have me. And the team, your friends. You are not alone."

Joann clung to him. "Yes, you're right, G." She sighed softly. "It's a good feeling not to be alone."

…

A few days later, residents were given the opportunity to return briefly to their homes to collect their things. The fire department had stabilized the building makeshift. Hetty had organized a few volunteers, allowing most things from Joanne apartment to be recovered. The van with her possessions was parked in a warehouse of the NCIS.

…

Slowly Joann walked along the beach. She had a lot to think about, and here she could do it always best. An apartment on the beach or near the beach would be great. Here in Venice she would also be close to the job and could, if necessary, walk to it. G had lived here for a while before Hetty had procured him the house. So why not her?

…

Callen had no trouble finding her. When Joann had to pass severe problems, she always went to the beach, mostly to Venice Beach. Although it was always noisy and turbulent, Joann was able to find her ease of mind here.

…

"Hello, Lovey." He gave her a kiss before he sat down beside her in the sand. "What are you brooding about?"

"Where I should look for a new apartment. Venice would please me. Close to beach, close to the job, not so close to you and probably expensive."

"I wanted to make another proposal to you." G hesitated. He had thought deeply about it, but was not sure if Joann was already so far. "Move in together with me."

Blankly Joann looked at him. "I already stay with you, since the earthquake."

"I mean in the long run. You and me together in my house."

Joann froze. G had counted on her reluctance, but not to see fear in her eyes, even almost panic. He had a guess where that came from.

"I'm not like him." His voice was calm, but he could not suppress a mixture of anger and disappointment.

This time, Joann was genuinely shocked. "Of course not, G! I have never thought of that!" She firmly looked at him. "Not one second. Otherwise I would not be together with you." Joann took a deep breath. "I love you and want to be together with you. But living together? I have not thought about it. Just give me some time, okay?" She sighed. "This is almost like another earthquake. Your suggestion has quite surprised me, nothing else."

G nodded. "Well, of course you can have time to think." He stood up. "Shall I bring some food?"

"No, thank you, G. I'm not hungry."

He kissed Joann gently on her head, then he left.

…

The next day was a day at the office for Joann. She did not come in the field, had to deal with research and create additional reports for completed cases. Sam had met the same fate, so that Ray and Callen were on the way together.

"I hate that!"

Sam laughed softly to himself. "We all have to go through this, Joann, you know that. Finally, it is not the first time."

"And not the last time, I know." Joann was really annoyed. "Every time I hear this stupid sayings. You should come up with something new!"

"Well, how about: On office days avoid Joann, especially if she has a row with G!" Sam went on diving spot, because a pencil headed to him.

"I have no quarrel with G!"

Sam peered cautiously over the edge, but Joann had set her air strike.

"What is it, Jo?"

"He wants me to move in together with him permanently."

"So what? It was about time. What has happened to your apartment is woeful, but if not now, then when?"

"I like my independence and was thinking more of an apartment in Venice, somewhere on the beach or near the beach."

"You won't move in together with G, because his house is not close to the beach? And why do you lose your independence, when you shack up with him? Anyway, you spend most of your free time together. Moreover, his house is decorated so sparse that you can put all your books there without any problem."

At the last remark a faint smile appeared on Joann's face. "Sure, if I search an apartment, it must have its own library."

Sam laughed again. "Most of us read, but you beat us by miles. And still I am extremely impressed with your speed while reading. But tell me, what is the real reason why you do not want to move in together with G?"

Joann shrugged and went on to her report. Sam bit back any further question.

…

"Nate?"

He looked up from the file, in which he was reading. "Joann, what can I do for you?"

"G has asked me to move in together with him."

"These are good news. Or aren't they?"

„I do not know. It scares me, Nate."

He leaned back in his chair. "Why?"

Joann sighed and sat down opposite him. "That's why I'm here. I don't know."

Nate nodded. "How often have you moved in with someone?"

"Twice. In college and in New York with...him."

"What about in college? Was it good, did you have a nice roommate?"

"The first year went well, then it became difficult. She had a strange company, I did not like them in my room. That's why I got something cheap off-campus."

"Two attempts, two flops and you're wondering why you're afraid? Or do you fear something similar like in New York?"

Joann's horror nearly was to grab. "Of course not! G would never behave like that! None of the men of this team would do that! How can you ask?"

Nate looked at her calmly. "If you ask me for help, I ask you the questions, you can't or don't want to ask yourself."

Joann slightly slumped to the ground. "Am I that bad?"

Now Nate had to smile. "You're not bad, you just behave human. Each of us has fears, which one won't face up. Or can."

She sighed softly. "Then you can't help me."

"You are not afraid of Callen, so what are you afraid of?"

"Prior to lose my independence..." Nate looked at her. "Okay, not really. Sam has already made that clear to me."

"A wise man."

That brought a smile to Joann. "Usually, yes."

"And you're a smart woman, Joann. So what makes you afraid? If you can answer this question, you will know if you can move in together with Callen."

Joann got up. "Thank you, Nate."

…

The sound of the waves calmed her. The other ambient noise faded, however. Nevertheless, Joann heard the footsteps approaching her. Silently G sat next to her. After a while Joann began to speak, so quietly he could hardly understand her.

"I'm afraid, G. Not of you, but of the cohabitation with you. I moved in together with R.J. much too early. I was talked into it, although I did not really want. I do not know if I'm open enough to try it again. My attempts to share an apartment with someone were not very successful. I don't want to risk our relationship by moving in together with you, although I'm not ready. But I also don't want to risk it because I do not move in together with you. I'm in a quagmire."

Silently G thought about what he had heard.

"It works well so far, right? With the two of us in my house. Do you think it will change something if it is not just temporarily? Would you behave differently? Would your feelings be different?"

Thoughtfully Joann looked ahead, processing the questions that G had been asked.

"My feelings for you have nothing to do with the place where I live, only with you, but I think, my behavior would change. So far I have considered myself as your guest when I am with you." A faint smile played about Joann's lips when seeing the annoyed gaze of G. "Well, as a guest with special privileges. And with a drawer in your dresser. But just a guest. But if I move in together with you, I would like to be there at home. Not only a guest. And I'm not sure if we get this done."

G nodded, he understood Joann. "I've been thinking about for quite a while before I have asked you this question. After all, it had been a big step for me, to sign the contract for this house." A typical Callen-smile appeared on his face. "Although Hetty has held a gun to my head, so I do it." This remark raised a smile on Joann's face. "But I want you to have more than one drawer in the dresser. That's why I went shopping today."

Joann looked at him curiously. "And what did you buy?"

"Bookshelves!"

Joann began to laugh lustily. G grinned at her. "Okay, G, let's try it. But I attach a condition to it." With an expressionless face she looked at him.

"Which?"

"Let's buy a nice big double bed. In the long your mattress is much too uncomfortable for me."

Laughing, he took her in his arms and kissed her.


	2. Unusual Situations Call For Unusual

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 2 - Unusual Situations Call For Unusual Measures**

The team had hard times behind them. They had arrested a group of Navy officers who had made it a sport to hunt female NAVY-members to the streets at night to rape them and then sell them to a Mexican brothel. Although they could arrest all offenders, they unfortunately could not save all women. Two were already dead when they were able to locate the brothel. The mood of the team was correspondingly poor.

…

"So, that's it." Joann closed her laptop.

"You already finished your report?" Frustrated Kensi looked at her.

"She is always best in class when it comes to report." Deeks was just annoyed.

For this he got an icy look by Joann. "If you would take a little time for the paperwork every day, you won't have any problems at the end of a case."

"Oh, Miss Schoolmaster, you know everything better again! Do you also want to grade my report?" Deeks was apparently asking for trouble.

"Hey, people, give it a bone!", Ray intervened. "Don't take out your frustration against each other, it's pointless. We have weekend, so try to calm down."

Three pairs of eyes were on him, but he didn't let himself get worked up by them.

Finally, Joann backed down first. "Sorry, Marty, my tone was not appropriate. We approach the paperwork in different ways. How about if I will help you?" Conciliatory she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the offer, Joann. I'm also sorry, I have over-reacted." Suddenly Deeks just looked tired.

"What are you doing this weekend, Ray?" Kensi changed the subject.

"My cousin gets married. There is a big celebration, so with dance and all that goes with it."

"That sounds good. But you don't really seem to be excited about it."

"Well, actually I am looking forward to it because I will meet my whole family again. But I cannot dance. And I already know that all women of my family expect me to dance with them." Ray was embarrassed and a little desperate at the same time.

For the first time in a while Kensi laughed heartily. "Well, if that is all! Joann, do you carry your MP3 player with you?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Give it to me!"

Kensi had quickly found what she looked for. After having connected the player to her laptop, a song from the 80s raised. She seized Ray's hand, pulled him up and explained the basic steps to him.

…

When the song was heard for the third time, Callen and Sam exchange a bemused look. They were in the ops and perused a few things with Eric.

"What's going on down there? I thought they wanted to write their reports?" Callen walked out into the hallway and looked down. The sight made him smile. "Come here, you have to watch that! Kensi teaches Ray to dance!"

Quickly, Eric and Sam were beside him and also started smiling. Ray acted a little bit clumsy, but Kensi kept the patient, no matter how many times he stepped onto her feet. Joann bobbed up and down with the music and Deeks looked at that blankly.

…

While Joann watched Kensi and Ray, she started to feel relaxed and happy for the first time since starting this case. She listened to the music, humming to herself and her feet danced with the rhythm under the table.

"Shall we dance?"

Stunned Joann looked at Marty, who held his hand out. Then she smiled at him beamingly.

"Thank you!"

Laughing, she let Marty twirl her to the music.

…

It was not long and a few colleagues joined them. All had fun. Callen discovered Hetty, who watched the activities with a slight smile. She knew full well that her people sometimes needed some unusual things to have a balance to their work.

"I think they need help, otherwise the same song is running until the battery is empty."

Eric disappeared downstairs and after a short break dance music echoed through the building. Joann winked at Eric. She had already seen that he was working with his computer.

The group of dancers grew. Nate unexpectedly appeared and joined Hetty. "Unusual activity to reduce stress."

"It is an unusual team, Mr. Getz." Understandingly they smiled at each other. "Fine, that your are back from your assignment."

Callen laughed at Sam. "Let's go on with work on Monday. I even will go downstairs."

Peppy, he ran down the stairs and looked around for Joann. Instead, Deeks met his eye. He nodded briefly to Callen and then led Joann to a sweeping turn, which she spun directly in G's arms.

"I think this dance is mine."

"I cut in this dance." Deeks looked at Ray, who nodded at ease and handed Kensi to him.

"Ray?"

"Yes, Kensi?"

"Do not forget what is most important in dancing."

"What?"

Even Deeks was eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Have fun!" She laughed. "If you're having fun, everything goes by itself and one also will forgive you even a false step."

Then she clung into Deeks' arms.

Meanwhile, most colleagues had appeared. Who did not dance, watched the others. There was much laughter and joking, the mood was relaxed.

"Who did have this crazy idea, Jo?"

"It was Kensi and the idea is not crazy. She wanted to teach Ray just a few dance steps. It should not dwindle into a tea dance. However, it seems our colleagues do like it."

Joann laughed as she was spun around by G and then left herself to the music and allowed G to lead her.

The mood at headquarters was reveled. For a short time everyone could forget the often cruel everyday work and just have fun. G looked at Joann and was relieved that she had not completely forgotten how to laugh. Cases like this one were always a special burden to her. He looked at Joann and his lips formed silently ,I love you.'. A delicate blush appeared on her cheeks and the blue of her eyes became completely dark, when she started beaming with joy. ,I do too.', she replied, also quietly.

…

With a shrill whistle Hetty made sure that all employees turned around to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I do not like to break, but this is not a dance hall. Everyone who has the weekend off, go home, the others return to their jobs, please."

She nodded briefly to Eric, who was already on his way to turn off the music.

…

"See you in a bit at ours, Sam."

"What?"

"Did you forget it, Sam? Today you wanted to come to us for dinner and afterwards watch the game with G."

"No, but I thought, that you prefer to be on your own 'cause of this case."

"Nuts, Sam!" Joann glared at him. "We don't need to work, so this date will happen."

"You heard the lady, Sam. Better do not try to contradict her." G grinned at his friend.

Sam shrugged and smiled. "Relax, see you soon."

…

"Jo, the dinner was great."

"My sentiments exactly. You cooked perfectly, Lovey." G kissed Joann.

"Thank you, guys, you're welcome. Off in the living room with you, I clean up now."

"No way, you've cooked, the tidying up is on us. There is still enough time until the game starts." G just had started to clear the table.

"G is right. You now have called it a day."

Joann laughed. "I will not contradict."

"What are you going to do?"

A wistful smile appeared on her face. "I will draw a bath, listening to music while reading. Pure relaxation!"

"Well, have fun!"

"Thanks, you too. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah, Jo?"

"You stay here tonight. I have already prepared the guest room." Sam wanted to contradict, but Joann would not let him finish yet. "You drank wine for dinner and there is plenty of beer in the fridge. If you do not want to spend the rest of the evening with soft drinks, you will not drive a car anymore."

Then she turned around and left.

…

The men watched her leaving.

"She looks better, G. The case has worried her a lot."

"Yeah, I know. But she has refused to talk to me about it." He sighed. "I wished, she would talk to Nate. In such situations he is the only one who can filter down to her."

"Yeah, we really would have needed him during this case. I have no idea why Hetty allows that he always goes on these secret missions. We need him here."

"On this subject she is very buttoned up. I can't come by to this with her."

For a moment, they gazed each other understandingly.

"Come on, Sam, let us cope with it, the game will start soon."

…

Joann enjoyed the time for herself. But it was about more. Sam and G didn't have a boys night out for quiet a while. Most of his free time G spent with her, so there wasn't much time left for his friend. Sam had never complained, but Joann felt guilty. For this reason, she had arranged this evening, which seemed to be a success.

…

After a nice, relaxing weekend, everyone came back to headquarters on Monday. Ray enthusiastically told of the wedding. Kensi's crash course had been successful, he shook a leg with all the ladies and harvested a lot of praise for it. As promised, Joann sat down with Marty and helped him doing his report. Kensi, G and Sam discussed the game. Eric's whistle finally sounded and called them all up. Just a normal Monday morning.


	3. The Sealed File

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 3 - The Sealed File**

"I do not know, Ray. In my opinion, she is lying, but I have no evidence, just my gut feeling."

"Which one should trust, I've learned that yet." Ray smiled at her. "Then we have to come up with something to break her. Perhaps the others have an idea how to do so."

Going on with their discussion they went to the bullpen.

"Wow, does Callen have to atone anything?"

Puzzled, Ray and Joann watched at the huge bouquet of red roses and the parcel lying next to it.

"No, absolutely not. And even though, we settle such things in our midst."

Suspicious Joann went to her place and was looking for a card, but the bunch did not have one. Then she inspected the package. But it was only her name on it, nothing more.

"Hey, who is thinking of you?" Kensi cast a curious look on Joann's workplace.

"Callen, what you have done? With this large bouquet it must have been something very evil!" Deeks took the opportunity to tease Callen.

He only gave him an unfathomable look before he turned to his girlfriend. "Joann?"

"No idea, Ray and I are just back from our interrogation. There is no card at the flowers and only my name is written on the package. I even don't know how the things came here. No one knows which department of the NCIS I am working in."

"The central NCIS mail dispatch knows, Miss MacKenzie." As always, Hetty had approached inaudible. "However, this information is strictly confidential."

Still suspicious, Joann stared at the package.

"Come on, open it!"

But she shook her head down on Deeks comment. "Perhaps it is explosive or anything biological-chemical."

"Do not worry, that package was checked. Whatever it is, it's not dangerous."

Hetty's statement didn't calm Joann in the least. Nevertheless, she opened the package carefully and cautiously. Everybody watched closely and curiously. After she had seen in the box, Joann became pale.

"Jo?" Callen stood beside her, he was clearly worried.

"What is it?" Kensi came closer, being as well curious and confused about the reaction of her friend.

"Don't put us on he rack, Joann, show us, what you've got." Deeks tried to see into the box.

Joann didn't respond to anybody, stared into space with her head bowed.

Callen carefully touched her. "Jo, what's going on?"

Slowly she raised her head, their eyes met. Callen was shocked by the bottomless despair, he saw in Joann's eyes. But that expression did not last long. Joann's eyes became hard. On the spur of the moment she took the flowers and threw them in the trash, the package followed them. Callen did not know what worried him more: the despair or the hardness.

"I think I owe you an explanation. But I want Eric and Nate to hear it, too. I will go and get them."

"Not necessary." Deeks interrupted her and whistled as shrill as usual Eric did. It worked, the two of them appeared. Hetty looked at Deeks, frowning. But before she could say anything, Joann began to speak.

…

"In New York I had a relationship with a colleague from the FBI. He had climbed up the greasy pole quite a bit when we first met. Because he wasn't in charge with my department, it had been no problem for the FBI. That he was an alcoholic, I didn't realize until we had lived together for quiet a while. I had given him the choice, the alcohol or me, and he chose the alcohol. So I chose the separation. The night before the moving company should come, I packed up a few last things. He came in drunk and insulted me. I just ignored him and kept packing. His blow came somehow out of nowhere and took me completely by surprise. I immediately went to the ground, totally dazed. Then he hit me until I was unconscious. And even after that."

The silence that Joann was confronted with during her break, made her nervous. But all she could see in the faces of her team, was horror.

"I was unconscious all night, the men of the moving company have found me the next morning. It would have almost been too late."

The hardness in her voice made the others wince.

"I insisted on an accusal against him. A couple of big shots from the FBI tried to stop me. They suggested sending him to a confiscation clinic and having him take part in an anti-aggression course. He should continue to make a career. In return I was offered an early promotion and I should be able to choose, where I wanted to work. I also would be preferable for future promotion. I said no."

Joann rubbed her neck, before she spoke again.

"Then his family came up to me, a very influential, long-established family with a lot of money. From this they offered me something, also a house or apartment in the right quarter, membership in the right clubs, everything you need to ascend to the New York high society. I said no, too."

Joann lowered her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"They avoided a scandal in which the charge was reduced to a less serious offense, he pleaded guilty without trial and then received only the absolute minimum sentence, with speedy prospect of parole. However, with my stubborn I had created enemies for myself, both with the FBI and with his family.

A few colleagues have supported me at that time, but for most of them I fouled my own nest. After I was able to work again, this situation has been a problem. Some colleagues refused consistently to work with me. That made me unacceptable in the long run for my department. Though I wasn't guilty of any misconduct, there could be only a voluntary transfer. I chose Los Angeles. To avoid a situation like in New York, my file was sealed. But as you know, that was counterproductive."

"Idiots!" Deeks could not hold back any longer.

The hardness did not disappear from Joann's eyes as she nodded to Deeks. "Thanks, Marty."

"And what did this have to do with this package?" Kensi looked inquiringly at Joann.

"The things are from him."

Stunned silence spread.

"What do you mean, Joann? I think your ex is in jail.", Ray wanted to know.

"He should. Therefore I have no idea what the point is, Ray."

"What do these things mean?" Sam's voice was factual, but in his eyes Joann could see anger.

"They stand for places and things in New York that were important to me."

"Is nothing here that points to your relationship?"

"No, Sam."

"Are you sure? You have not unpacked the box."

Joann just stared at Sam.

Spontaneously Sam got up, took the box out of the trash and began to unpack it. Joann's gaze became actually icier, but she still said no word. Sam got out a packet of coffee, a can of tea, a bottle of caramel syrup, a bag with a spice mixture, a refrigerator magnet with the shape of the Empire State Building, a bookmark with the shape of a Yellow Cab, a mug with the inscription 'I love NY' and a postcard with a coach at Central Park on it. While Sam lines up the things on the table, Joann showed no reaction. That changed while seeing the postcard. Her eyes widened and she became even paler.

"Joann?" Her response was not lost on Sam. Joann did not answer. "What about the postcard, Joann?" He still remained calm and objective, tried not to put her under pressure.

Finally, she answered him. "I have just not seen it while I looked into the box."

"And what does it mean?"

"During a carriage ride in Central Park, he has persuaded me to move in together with him."

Sam nodded. "And what about the roses?"

With raised eyebrows Joann looked at him. "Have you ever given roses to a woman on occasions such as Valentine's Day or anniversaries?" This time it was Sam, who did not answer. Joann finally sighed. "I always got them, for every possible occasion, especially when he did anything bad while being drunk. That was his trademark. Meanwhile, I hate red roses."

"So, the roses and the postcard are a message. Which one?"

"I do not know, Sam, not really."

Callen has paid close attention to all this, without getting involved. He had the feeling that Sam could accomplish more than himself because he was too close to Joann. He was right. All the more he was puzzled, as Ray interfered.

"Perhaps we should find out first what about your ex." Ray did not move from Joann's views. "That my answer some questions."

Eric nodded. "Ray is right. Joann, what's his name and the one of the prison he should be in?"

She was silent, was not really ready to abandon the information.

"Joann, please." Now Callen barged in. With iciness Joann resisted Callen's gaze.

"It is not important."

"What?"

Everyone stared at Joann.

"Nothing of this is important. Only our current case is important. This,", Joann pointed to the things and the flowers, "is private and therefore not important." She stood up and threw it all back in the trash.

"It is not, unfortunately, Joann." Callen stuck to his gun. "Your ex has found out where you work. We need to clarify what else he knows, so none of your covers will be compromised now or in future. He also has sent you this package that gives me the impression of a threat." His quiet, almost gentle voice suddenly became hard. "No one threatened a member of my team."

After a short break, G kept on taking calmly. "You have the choice, Jo. Either you give Eric the information or I will do it."

With clenched teeth Joann nodded. "Robert Joseph Davenport. And I do not know in which prison he is now. When I left New York, he should be seconded somewhere."

Eric looked at her. "A New England Davenport? As the senator and the judge?"

"Yes, the son of the judge and the nephew of the senator."

"Damn!" Quite dumbfounded, Eric made his way to his computer.

Joann looked at Callen. "Is this enough?"

When he nodded, she turned around and left.

…

Hetty has followed silently and now went back to her office. She really wished that Joann had followed her advice and had told the team by events in New York long ago.

…

Sighing, Sam took the stuff back out of the trash. "I send this at the forensics. Maybe they can find something."

"Good idea. And what do we do as well?" Kensi looked around expectantly.

"We wait and see what Eric finds out, then we'll go on." Callen kept calm. "Joann will consider all this as 'private'. It is important for her to separate work and personal life because she has promised Hetty that she can do this. In addition, it was all pretty bad for her. Therefore, Joann has never spoken about it with you."

"You must be kidding, Callen?" Ray was totally confused. "We should not help Joann? Because the guy is 'private'? I won't do that for sure! Joann is my partner and if she's in trouble, I help her, even if she doesn't want me to do so! I won't let her down!"

There was no way of stopping him. The four had trouble staying serious.

"Relax, Ray, of course, we are there for her." Deeks stole Ray's thunder. "How can you assume otherwise? We are a team and we are friends. Nevertheless, we have to wait and see what Eric and the forensics will find out. Then we can think about a way to help her."

Relieved Ray nodded.


	4. Never Be A Victim Again

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 4 - Never Be A Victim Again**

Callen left his colleagues and searched for Joann. He found her at the shooting range and waited quietly.

Joann finally gave in and turned to him.

"What?"

"You know that we cannot classify this thing as 'private'?"

Joann said nothing, staring straight ahead. Finally, she nodded. "Yes, I know. It's just..." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted that private stays private."

"In a way, that's it. After all, your colleagues are your friends."

Joann sighed. "Well, if someone has been snooping around in my past, then better the colleagues who are also my friends."

G hesitated a moment. "If you'd told them earlier about this..."

"... that would have changed nothing."

"Maybe, nevertheless. Eric would have had him on the screen and we would not have been surprised by the situation."

Joann's eyes were expressionless. "Maybe."

Callen let drop the subject. He knew that Joann had had reasons for her silence. It was not up tp him to judge, whether it was right or wrong.

"Let us go back. Possibly Eric has already found something."

…

They found the rest of the team in the Ops.

"You're just right. Davenport was released completely legal. Apparently his family has hired a bunch of expensive lawyers who should be looking for a way to get him out of jail. One has succeeded. It looks like he has found a very tiny vice of form that did not see the other lawyers. It would require a new trial against him, but so far the DA's office seems to do nothing."

Joann did not trust her ears. After all, what she had to endure in order to get him to prison, Davenport now was released and threatened her. Her colleagues were aghast.

"Damned formal errors!" Sam was pissed.

"I am a danger for the team." Joann's voice was emotionless.

"Nuts!" Kensi wanted to give comfort to her friend.

"No, Miss Blye, Miss MacKenzie is right." Once again Hrtty had approached unheard. "As long as we have no precise information on Davenport, we must assume that Miss MacKenzie's cover do no longer exists. We need to find out whether she is still safe."

"Do we have the same situation as at the time with Keelson?"

Sam's question was justified, but Hetty shook his head.

"No, I do not think so. This seems to be like a targeted attack against Miss MacKenzie, not against the OSP or NCIS."

"Then I'll better go. If I was observed, I have to get out of here."

"We have not been observed, Jo, that would not have slipped my attention."

Her only comment on Callen's substantive objection was just a snort.

"I'm going to the L.A.P.D. and see if they know anything or can do anything for us." Deeks rose.

"I'm coming with you. You're still not very popular there."

"No, but Joann is. She has left a permanent impression with her effort on the container ship."

"Nevertheless, a charming smile can not harm."

"Kensi is right, Deeks. You both will go." Then Callen turned to Eric. "You will look about for any information regarding Davenport, his possible whereabouts, contacts here in Los Angeles. I also want a complete background check on him."

"Right, but I need support."

"Sure, Mr. Beale. Miss Jones shall help you. Oh, and if you stumble over obstacles, I will be informed immediately."

Eric nodded to Hetty and called Nell.

"Sam, we both go to the central NCIS mail dispatch and try to find out who delivered the package. Ray, you come along, too. We will probably have to sift a lot of surveillance videos. Jo, you support Eric. Give him all the information you have."

Joann tensed up extremely. G went up to her and spoke very softly.

"I know it's hard for you, but we must find and defang him. You are professional enough to know about it youself. So act that way."

Joann hesitated a moment, but then she nodded to him. She watched Sam and G leave, before she went to Eric.

…

If Joann had not been so tensed up by the whole situation, she might have been impressed by Eric's and Nell's work. The two worked together perfectly, almost like two halves of a whole. Joann answered the questions of them short but honest, mentioning names, dates, places, anything on that she could remember. When Eric and Nell began to hack into data bases, of which she had never heard, Joann went to get a coffee.

…

Lonely she was sitting in a chair and stared straight ahead. The memories of the events were so vivid as if it all happened yesterday. When Joann closed her eyes, she could smell his breath that reeked of liquor, hear his voice, which she berated sarcastically, feel his punches that hit her body.

"It's over, Joann."

Startled, she opened her eyes and looked at Nate. She had not even noticed that he had set himself to her.

"Damn, I am getting too distracted from it."

"No, you don't. You are safe here, you should know that."

Hearing that Joann was aware, that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"What happened back then has left its mark on you. As scares on your body, you will keep them all your life. They are a part of you. Joann, you can let them intimidate and slow you, or you draw power from this and become stronger." For a moment Nate looked at her, before he spoke on. "Joann, I know you quiet a while and I am absolutely sure that you've grown on it." Only a slightly raised eyebrow indicated that Joann was listening. "You're angry, frightened, maybe even a little scared. All these emotions fit the situation. You are entitled to them. You may be angry, frightened and anxious." Nate could see how it worked in Joann, while reflecting on his words.

"Never again victim."

"What?"

"I will never again be the victim."

"You have not been one and you will not be one."

"Of course I was a victim, his victim."

But Nate shook his head. "Davenport had surprised you, that's all. You have defended yourself, both in his attack on you and later on. Joann, because of you he has gone to jail!"

Irritated Joann responded Nate's view. "I have not fought back, he immediately knocked me out."

This time, Nate was confused. "Have you ever read the report from the forensics?"

Joann shook her head. "Why?"

"They have found his DNA under your fingernails and a dental impression in his shoulder. You definitely resisted, even if you do not remember."

Joann was a little stunned and processed the things heard. "I really cannot remember. Also no one told me about. In a trial it would probably come up, but so... Nate, why can't I remember?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I can give you no clear explanation. Perhaps the shock or blood loss. You had a head trauma from the beating, this is also a possible cause. Or you wanted to forget everything and have repressed the memory of the incident. It can also be a combination of everything."

Joann nodded. "I wish I had known it ..."

Nate could barely understand her, because Joann spoke under her breath.

"Thank you, Nate." For the first time since she had opened the package, Joann smiled again.

He returned the smile. "You're welcome, Joann."

Determined she stood up, made three cups of coffee and went to Eric and Nell. Perhaps she could do there something useful.

…

Relieved Nate watched her leaving.

"Well done, Mr. Getz." Again Hetty appeared out of nowhere.

"I just do my work, Hetty." Nate was embarrassed.

"Like all of us, right?" Hetty winked at him a moment, then became serious. "Therefore Miss MacKenzie does not know all what happened."

"No, I was surprised, too. There was no indication in her medical file to partial amnesia."

"Should she get to know it?"

Nate shook his head slowly. "No, Hetty, I do not think so. She is already tainted enough. Maybe when everything is over and Davenport is back in prison." Thoughtfully, he looked at Hetty. "Does Callen know?"

"No, Mr. Getz, I have not given him this part of the file."

He nodded understandingly. "We keep our knowledge better for us, at least for now."

Hetty nodded in agreement.

…

"There he is!"

Ray was the first to discover Davenport on the surveillance video. No one from the team knew how it worked, but Ray found things and people in the pictures at a rate reminiscent of a computer. Callen knew exactly why he had taken Ray with him.

"He really is so bold and delivers the package himself!" Sam panted with rage.

"He wants to dare us, Sam. Because of his training he knows that we review the tapes - and that we support Joann."

"He has tangled with the wrong crowd, G." The determination in Sam's voice spoke volumes.

"Yes, he did." Callen nodded, not less resolute.

…

"Since when are you so charming? I have not known that of you!"

Kensi was really impressed. Normally Deeks came into conflict with the people of the L.A.P.D., but this time he had been so kind that they had all eaten out of the palm of his hand. Well, the sympathy that Joann had aquired by the L.A.P.D., was also not been of damage.

"I'm good undercover, so I will manage to be nice to my 'colleagues'."

Deeks sounded slightly strained. The kindness didn't came naturally to him. Kensi gave him a gentle nudge.

"It's for Joann, I know. You are allowed to say that. 'cause I know that you would have done the same for all of us."

His tension subsided. He had feared that Kensi would be jealous, but he had forgotten that the two were best friends.

"You really think that the captain can make a difference?"

Deeks shrugged his shoulders. "I know the attorney he was talking about from his time in Los Angeles. Clever, of integrity, sometimes a little stubborn, but he did want not only right but also justice. Yes, I think he will help us."

…

"What have you found out, Eric?" Callen looked at him expectantly.

"This will not please you."

Eric looked at all seriously. A quick look at Joann said Callen that she knew what was coming.

"It is indeed a vice of form, so cleverly hidden that it seems like a coincidence. It is not. The release was planned well in advance. However, I still cannot figure out what went wrong, that it took so long to find the error. Anyway, he has flown quite legal to California, has took lodgings with a luxury hotel and visited old friends."

"Old friends?"

"Lucinda Rodriguez."

G looked at Joann. "Your ex-boss?"

She nodded. "Yes, apparently she and Davenport know each other from college. The two had a brief relationship and then became friends. Rodriguez is a friend of the family Davenport since then. This explains why she treated me so bad."

"And how Davenport knows where Joann works." Nell turned on. "Rodriguez has given him this information. She just could not tell him where our headquarters is located."

Sam nodded. "He wanted to get you to make a mistake, so he can find you, Joann."

"Well, he failed because Joann is to clever." The satisfaction in Ray's voice made the others grin.

"What's next?" Joann looked inquiringly at G.

"Eric, Nell, continue your search. I want to know who is responsible for the vice of form and why it was not found sooner. I also want to know the name of any other person with whom Davenport had contact since he is in Los Angeles. Deeks, what does your visit to the L.A.P.D. reveal?"

Attentively Callen listened the report.

…

Thoughtfully Sam looked over at Callen. "Should we pay him a visit?"

"That poses some risks."

"Yes, it is obvious to me, but that could get him to make a mistake."

Silently, the two exchanged glances.

"You will stay away from him." Hetty stepped in. "He is clever and dangerous. Your visit could enable him to track down Miss MacKenzie."

"We should him have shadowed."

"I have already arranged this. For now you can do nothing, so go home."


	5. The Plan

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 5 - The Plan**

Joann was annoyed. For three days now she was 'locked up' in the headquarters. She should be taken to a safe house, but Joann had vehemently opposed against it. Finally, Hetty had agreed to this compromise. Joann made herself useful wherever she could, while her colleagues observed Davenport. Eric and Nell ran all possible and impossible search programs in each database that they could think of.

…

"He acts as if nothing ever happened and now lives in luxury on the bases of the family's money while Joann has to live here in the headquarters. This makes me sick!"

This outbreak of Kensi was followed by a few hearty curses. Deeks refrained from any comment and looked at her blankly. For a moment Kensi thought whether she should quarrel with Deeks, but then gave it the miss. She knew that he was also worried.

"We have to get him to make a mistake." Ray looked thoughtfully at his colleagues.

"And how are we to do that? The guy has clearly demonstrated how smart he is. He won't just do a mistake."

Despite his doubts Deeks started thinking about how to lure Davenport into a trap.

…

Callen was having the same idea. He realized that Joann could not be locked up forever at headquarters. The team had to find a final solution to Davenport. Otherwise he would never let Joann alone.

Sam looked at his partner. Although his facial expression was neutral, he knew him well enough to be able to guess his thoughts.

"To help Joann, we need to take Davenport off the street permanently, G."

"Yes, Sam, I think about this the entire time. But he is damn careful. And smart."

Sam returned the serious look of his friend. "It must be a hell of a plan to make him not to see the trap behind."

G nodded. "This means that it will probably be a dangerous plan."

The two men looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same.

…

"Hetty?" Joann walked slowly up to the desk of her boss.

"What can I do for you, Miss MacKenzie?"

"We cannot continue this way. Davenport will do nothing that brings him into trouble. He just waits."

"Until you make a mistake. Is this what you want to tell me, Miss MacKenzie?"

Joann nodded. "Yes, Hetty."

Expressionless this small but very impressive woman looked at Joann. "What do you suggest, Miss MacKenzie?"

"A trap, with me as decoy."

Softly Hetty lifted an eyebrow.

"He wants me, Hetty. That was his message he sent me with the package. He won't let me go, will never let me lead a peaceful life. Therefore everyone here is in danger. For three days the team does nothing but to protect me. Out there are done murders, rapes, drugs and weapons are traded. And because of me the best of the best do baby-sitting services. This has to stop."

Hetty looked thoughtfully at Joann. "Miss MacKenzie, you know what that means?"

Joann's gaze was hard as steel. "Yes."

Hetty nodded. "Well, I call back your team. Another one can do the observation. As soon as they are back, you sat down with Nate, Eric and Nell and work out a scenario." For a moment, the two women looked at each other. "Mr. Callen will not be happy about that."

"I know, Hetty. But if he is still has no clue about the only possibility to end this situation, G is not as good in his job as he should be."

A slight smile played Hetty's lips as she watched Joann.

…

"Are you serious?" Ray watched his partner in disbelief. "You cannot be the decoy! This is far too dangerous! Also, I do not think he will fall for it."

Now Joann had to smile. "Of course not, Ray. The trap has to look like that I'm obviously not the decoy."

Nate intervened. "Psychologically, it should look like that we all try to protect Joann from him. Only if Davenport has the feeling that it is difficult to get at Joann, he will not suspect a trap."

With mixed feelings the team listened to Nate's deliberations and his profile about Davenport. Sam and Callen had enough experience to know that Nate was right. Ray understood the reasons but did not want to see his partner in danger. Kensi remembered the Joann who didn't trust anyone, and was not sure if Joann was really up to this situation. Deeks looked at Joann and thought of the woman from the air crash who, although injured and frightened, had controlled the situation. Marty was sure that Joann would deal with this situation, too. Nate and Hetty were concerned that this situation could evoke buried memories. Joann herself was absolutely determined to not let her past prevent her future, cost what it may.

…

With much discussion, the team worked out a plan. Time and again it was improved, partly thrown over and then started from scratch. Heated discussions, grumpy silence, quiet conversations, everything was represented.

…

Eric stepped up to the group that sat with tired faces at the tables. His expression was grave, his face a little pale. He had to clear his throat several times before the others interrupted their discussion.

"What's on, Eric?", Callen wanted to know.

"One of the search programs hit the pay dirt."

"What do you mean?" Mild surprise sound from Callen's voice. Usually it was difficult to stop Eric's speech flow. He was not one of the silent group.

"Nell and I have run some search programs to Davenport, to find out more about his past. We come up with something." Once again, Eric interrupted himself. He just did not know how to acquaint his information.

"So what?" Slowly Callen lost his patience.

"I'm sorry, Joann, but you're not his first victim."

On the word 'victim' Joann winced, but said no comment. Eric was typing a few commands on his tablet PC, then the results appeared on the monitor.

"The first time Davenport's misbehavior was seen when he was a teenager. At that time there was a report because he had badly beaten up some younger classmates. The case was dropped because the parents of the affected boys withdrew their complain to the police. Davenport just keeps popping up in police reports, concerning fights or sexual assaults."

At this point, Eric had to swallow violently before he activated the next photos. The images spoke volumes.

"Time and again women have claimed to have been beaten by him. Later there was sexual harassment, finally the reproach of rape. None of this came to the police. Nell is still searching, but we believe that Davenport's family has paid off the involved women."

Once again Eric interrupted himself, it was obvious that it was difficult form him to do this report. Then the image of a dead young woman appeared on the monitor.

"One of the women who had accused him of rape committed suicide a few months later."

Everyone stared in silence at the photo. Callen cleared his throat, but did not say anything. Eric took the hint and let the photo disappear.

"After this suicide there appeared no further reports. None. Up to you, Joann."

„Nevertheless, this underlines only what we already knew. Davenport is dangerous." Quiet, Sam looked around. Joann caught his eye. "He will not stop pursuing you. You are the first one who has forced him to endure the consequences of his actions. Prison, loss of career and reputation, a lot of reasons for revenge."

"Thanks to the vice of form, he has his career back." Joann's voice etched like acid. "He won't give up before I'm dead - or we stop him." Her colleagues winced at her outrages. "I need a break, guys. I'm sorry." Joann got up and disappeared.

The others looked after.

…

Sighing, Callen turned to Eric. "Thanks for the info, Eric. But I cannot imagine that he has given up his behavior for several years until he went his anger at Joann. There surely was something covered up."

"Or he has sought victims who do not appeal to the authorities." Nate intervened. "Davenport has always sold out at people who were in its direct environment: peers in high school, fellow students at the university, colleagues at work. However, these are people who are not adhered to appeal to the authorities, even if they have withdrawn the complain at the police later. Who does not fight back? Who doesn't make a stand against him?"

"Whores." Everyone turned around to Deeks. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe even illegal immigrants. If Davenport is looking for women of the street-walkers' patch, he has victims who do not defend themselves. They have too much fear. Eric, maybe you can find data with the vice squad and in hospitals that match Davenport's crime pattern: beatings and rape. Maybe in the places where he lived, but also in the adjoining areas. Because he is not stupid, he will have found a way to cover up his actions."

Eric nodded and disappeared.

Callen stood up. "We all need a break. I'm going to check on Joann. Maybe someone can get something to eat, I think we still have a long night ahead of us."

…

G found Joann in the gym. She sat on the mat and stared straight ahead. Silently, he sat down beside her and waited. "You're worried because of this trap, G."

"Of course. It is dangerous." G sighed. "But I also know that I cannot discourage you because it is the only way and because I know that you can cope with this difficult situation."

After a brief hesitation, Joann nodded.

"I had no idea which kind of man R.J. has been when I got to know him. There was no evidence on this past. Or that he is dangerous. At least not more than any other FBI agent. I wonder how many times I have been wrong in people, how many times I was let down by my knowledge of human nature. I wonder..." Joann interrupted herself, unsure if she really should express her thoughts. G said nothing, just waited. "I wonder if I really am a good field agent. Whether I would not have been better in the analysis."

"This is not really what you wonder about, Jo. You have often proven that you've something down pat. With the FBI in New York and here with us. After all that we have about Davenport, he is a good actor. As he has moved up the ladder at the FBI so high, he also has deceived everyone there. If someone had known about his past, the FBI would not have hired him. Eric is the best when it comes to find electronic traces of someone. Think about it, how long it took Eric to discover the data from Davenport's past even with Nell's support. The guy just has deceived everyone. Like most psychopaths."

Carefully G laid an arm around Joann and pulled her to him. She sighed softly, but did not resist.

"I know that you're right, G, but..."

"No 'but'! Jo, stop brooding about having made a mistake, or having been fooled. We have to do a lot and need you. Thoroughly, not distracted. Okay?"

"Okay!" Joann smiled at G.

He gave her a kiss on the temple, stood up and held out his hand to Joann. "Well, come on, it's dinner time. I'm curious to see which kind they have agreed about."

A grin appeared on her face as she had to pull herself up by G. "On nothing. Probably there will be a little of everything!"

Laughing the two went back of the team.

…

Joann had been right. After a fierce discussion pizza, Chinese, Indian and Mexican have been brought. With full bellies and a degree of fatigue the following talks went ahead more quiet. Finally, the plan was ready.


	6. Observation

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 6 - Observation**

Joann had a new home. At least she had to pretend so. In a cloak-and-dagger operation, most of Joann's possessions had been brought here. Along with it Eric and Nell had created a past for her living in this house, which began shortly after the earthquake. She was not allowed to visit anyone of her team in their homes, so as not to endanger them. Herself, she was getting only a little visit. Davenport finally should be lured into the trap here. Only G was on a regular basis. His absence would have made Davenport suspicious.

…

Joann also finally worked in the field. At Ray's anger Callen allocated her only to the experienced colleagues.

"I can Joann give the necessary backing! Why don't you trust me anymore?" Ray was really crossed with him.

Callen tried to calm Ray down. "This has nothing to do with a lack of confidence, Ray. It is simply your lack of experience. We want to lure Davenport out of hiding and provoke him to attack Joann. If we let you work with her, Davenport will smell the rat. But if Joann's partner is an experienced agent, he won't believe in a trap. Why do you think we have requested Renko's assistance?"

Ray gritted his teeth together. He knew that Callen was right, but nevertheless he felt like deported. Joann was his partner and he had learned a lot during the time with her. Not to be allowed to protect her now was hard for him to take. Callen still looked at him in silence. Finally, Ray nodded.

"Okay, got that. Do not worry, I will do no problems."

"All right."

…

"He has shadowed you."

Joann looked up from her report. "Mike. What brings you to us? And who has shadowed me?"

Renko sat down on the couch and looked at Joann directly. "Davenport, of course. He has hired a really big investigative agency that tailes you 24/7. I am just not quite clear how they always find you. However, you always have lost them, before you've reached the headquarters."

"Therewith you have just answered one of my questions."

Renko smiled before answering. "I was told that an ex-FBI agent got into trouble. It is said that the FBI does not let her out of its clutches."

Joann took a look at Sam and G, but said nothing more. "How long have you been on to me?"

Renko looked at Callen. "From the beginning."

G hold Joann's gaze. He felt that this would be subject again. But her safety was worth it.

Joann looked at her colleagues one after the other. "You knew it. Therefore the extreme caution when we returned to the headquarters." She frowned. "Of course, the phone calls, just before the return. That was you, Mike."

"Guilty."

"Then we have to find out how they find me again and again."

Everyone was surprised how calmly Joann took the situation. They had expected that she would give them the hell. It seemed to be as Joann could read minds.

"I'm not going to excite me. What has changed that you bring me into the loop now?"

"He comes closer and closer to you and we don't identify the reason."

Joann threw a questioning glance at Renko.

"There are no transmitters, otherwise they would have found the headquarters. But they know within a remarkably short time after you're out of here, where you are hosted."

"There are a lot more possibilities: surveillance cameras, satellite images, maybe someone is corruptible."

"I do not think that one of my people is corruptible." Hetty had silently joined to her people. "Nevertheless, I have checked everyone for irregularities. Without any result."

"Eric, could they have Kaleidoscope?"

"Even if, Callen, they find the car with Joann much too fast."

"We are always on the move with mainly the same vehicles. This could facilitate their search."

This time interfered Nell. "To find the car with Joann so quickly, Sam, they must have not only the data of our vehicles, they must also have a rough idea of where the headquarters is. So they can narrow the search radius."

Uneasy silence was spreading.

"Movement patterns."

"What?"

Confused, the team looked at Kensi. Only Joann's face was thoughtful, she knew immediately what Kensi meant.

"Sam, Callen, so we have found you at the time when you were held prisoner by van Pietso. Joann has created movement patterns from the data we had at that time. They have shown us the possible search areas. Do we know how long we are watched by Davenport? No. Maybe he has already started it before he came here. Rodriguez could have arranged it."

"Then they have had enough time to select an area and to identify the most frequently used vehicles by us. If they monitor all surveillance cameras in the selected area and evaluate it by Kaleidoscope, it is no longer a problem to discover our people. If their team is large enough, they follow all the vehicles and find out which is the one with Joann in."

Eric had immediately finished the idea developed by Kensi.

"But an investigative agency never has the possibilities as we do. How should they tap into all affected cameras and still use Kaleidoscope?" Deeks was not convinced.

"The FBI, however, has these opportunities." Joann interfered into the discussion. "I can well imagine that Lucinda Rodriguez has given the necessary programs and access codes to Davenport. Officially, he is again at the FBI and his record and his security level is higher than hers. She doesn't do any unlawful. That's what makes R.J., if he passes this data to an investigative agency."

"If this might be so, we do not have much time before the headquarters is discovered." Callen had expressed the concern of all. "We must change our approach. First, we use other vehicles, as far as possible. From now on we won't go to the headquarters. We need a branch. Hetty, do we have anything like that or do we first set up one?"

"What about the storehouse, that we used because of Keelson? We had every hardware and software there, what I do need to keep you informed." Eric threw a questioning glance at Hetty.

"No, Mr. Beale, this place no longer exists. I have to do some phone calls." Hetty disappeared into her office.

…

Joann ran restlessly up and down. All these problems only because she had trusted the wrong man.

"It's not your fault, we have told you that several times. So stop brooding about it.", G snarled at Joann. "Bother your head how we could stop this all."

Joann inwardly winced. She was not accustomed to G using this tone. But because he was right, she could not say much.

"We need to get him as fast as possible to take action against me. This will work only if he thinks I'm alone in the house. Mike, have they already found it?"

"No, your red herrings to lose pursuers were pretty good."

Joann could not help but grin. "Did I also lose you?"

"Yes, but I knew where you were to go. So I have always found you again soon."

Renko was not embarrassed in the least. He would have bothered when Joann had not lost him. In their career the own life or that of the partner could depend on losing pursuers.

"Well, I have to behave a little more stupid, so they can follow me."

Thoughtfully Joann looked at G. "I also would have an other idea. As long as R.J. thinks you could appear at any time with me, he will hold back. I am quite sure that he will put me alone. As long as you could come around, he won't do anything."

"Okay, and that means?"

"We should have a little row with each other. Nothing big, no separation that would make him suspicious. But a vocal dispute, banging doors and you leaving very angry and then threaten me not to visit me for a while...maybe it could lure him out."

"Nate, how do you see that?"

"Not a bad idea. Davenport wants to dominate Joann, demonstrate his power. In addition, he seeks revenge for the time in prison. He will take action only against Joann, if he can be sure that they remain undisturbed."

Callen nodded. "Well, then we'll do that."

"Eric, Nell, you check again the monitoring system that we installed in the house. Davenport may not find it in any way and I also want it to operate during a power outage. From now on I want a 24/7 monitoring. Davenport will creep in, if Joann is not there to surprise her."

"Callen, don't we put off Davenport with al these measure?" Deeks suddenly took the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"We use new vehicles, don't go to the marked area, Joann doesn't lose her pursuers anymore and you both suddenly argue. If this is not suggesting a trap, what then?"

"Mr. Deeks is right, everything put together is too much of the good." Hetty returned. "The protection of this place here is a priority. Starting from the day after tomorrow you will have a new quarters. The information will be mailed to your smartphones. You will get your new cars tomorrow at the end of the day." Hetty looked attentively at her team. "Of course, Mr. Davenport will notice our efforts. So, you, Miss MacKenzie, won't get rid of your pursuers today. Then he will think, that we are taking the measures of tomorrow to protect Miss MacKenzie. And you both will take time for the planned row. Until then no one will discover the new quarters and our location here either. You may make the extract from the headquarters on the occasion of your dispute. I'm sure that by then the house was bugged through the investigative agency. Then it appears to be really genuinely. Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, you have to do a lot for tomorrow."

Quickly they jumped up and followed Hetty.

"Mike, for the maneuver afterwards I need your help. My pursuers have to be far enough away that I do not see them but they do me yet."

"No problem, Joann, we'll get that. You realize that we now have to be further away to monitor you, so we will not be discovered?"

"Sure, Mike. I have confidence in Eric and Nell. They will warn you in time even if I am danger. Moreover, we still have the teams who shadow Davenport. There should be no surprises. Let us approach the matter."

Joann and Renko discussed their tactics on the basis of a map, while Callen and Sam decided for new monitoring sites with the help of satellite images. Kensi and Deeks sighted the rolling stock to choose unobtrusive replacement vehicles.

…

"A little slower, Joann, they lose you again."

"Okay, Mike, copy that. Man, they are so incapable...and this calls itself the first-class interrogative agency."

She heard Renko's laughter and struggled to keep back hers.

"Perfect, Joann, go on this way."

"All right, because I do not see them any more."

She would love nothing better than to step on the gas and disappear. But she pulled herself together. All that crap should finally come to an end and this was the first step.

"All right, they have seen you in the driveway. It worked."

"Thank you, Mike. Make sure that they do not see you."

Peals of laughter were the answer.

Joann closed the door behind her and stopped. Silence. She was no longer used to being alone. G would come soon, to keep the facade up. But since the house was fully monitored, it was no different than if they would work at headquarters. A soft sigh escaped Joann. Not too long ago she had ever imagined living with G. Now that she was living alone again, she missed him more than Joann ever had imagined. Once again, she pulled herself together. On the spur of the moment Joann walked into the kitchen and started cooking.


	7. The Trap Snaps Shut

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 7 - The Trap Snaps Shut**

The next days nothing unusual happened. Joann shook off her pursuers again to excite no suspicion. Renko gave her the usual coverage. None of them went over to headquarters. Hetty had placed them in a vacant office building that was hiding a few surprises behind some innocuous-looking doors and walls. Everybody was anxious to give no indication of this new hideout.

…

Joann nervously ran up and down. She missed the gym in general, and the sand bag in particular. Maybe she could get rid of her nervousness this way.

"Enough! Sit down or go out, but stop this run to and fro! This makes me mad!" Sam lost his patience and snapped at Joann loudly.

"Oh yeah? What do you think makes me all mad? You kept on and on, when this stupid package arrived! If you had let the matter rest, we all could normally go on working!"

No one was used to such a fit of rage by Joann and so everyone starred at her amazed.

"My past is my business, but you could not let it rest! For your sake I was locked up at headquarters, for your sake I had to move out at G, for your sake we are sitting here now! Damn it!"

Trembling with anger Joann turned and left. Absolutely aghast colleagues and a deeply grieved Sam remained back.

Callen got up to follow Joann.

"No, G, that is a matter between Jo and me. I clarify this."

Callen sat back and watched his friend.

…

Sam found Joann on the roof.

"We both need to talk. Talk. Not argue."

Joann stared blankly at Sam. He stared back, waited. Joann finally turned around, stepped to the railing and looked over the city.

"From up here, everything looks so peaceful. No weapons, no drugs, no crime...no past. Everything's kind of easy. But then you go out there and nothing is easy anymore."

Slowly, Sam went to her, placed himself beside her.

"Why kept you on and on, Sam? I had managed the situation alone."

"If only because you should not manage it alone. My gut feeling told me that won't turn out well. And I knew it was important for you to talk about it. But the most important reason is that we are friends, Jo. Aren't we?"

For a while there was no reaction from Joann, then she nodded.

"Yes, Sam, we are." She lowered her head, was silent again.

Sam gave her a glance and immediately saw the vibrations of her shoulders. Gently, he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Sam, nothing of that is your fault. I never should have said this because everything is my fault."

"Maybe a little bit because you haven't told us earlier about New York. But the real culprit is Davenport. And we will get him, don't worry."

Joann swallowed hard a few times, and then nodded. "Please forgive my outburst." Her voice was suddenly very determined. "Something like this will never happen again."

Sam turned to Joann slowly and looked at her seriously. "I know, apologies accepted."

"Are we clear?" Joann proffered her hand at Sam and he took it.

"Of course."

Then he remembered another bit. "Why are you so nervous today?"

"The dispute. This afternoon G and I will stage it. Then it won't be long until R.J. strikes."

Sam nodded. "You will make it." Then he had to grin. "Just imagine, he is me and you snap at him just as you did to me."

Joann grinned back. "Good idea."

"Come on, let's go, all the others will ask themselves where we stay."

"No, they will make bets, with how many black eyes we will come back."

Sam smiled on their way back.

…

Just before the door Sam stopped Joann. "Jo, there's something else I wanted to tell you for quite a while."

"Okay?"

"Do not make the same mistake like G, do not exclude us. A loner per team is enough. We are partners and friends. That means that we are there for you and help you, whatever happens." Sam looked at Joann seriously. "I was hopeful that G would become more open because of you, that he trusts more in us. I was not expecting it to you that you would take him as an example. And to make that clear, is not about backing, so that we care about each other in action and rely on each other. It goes beyond these things, as to the past, problems and worries. Think about it."

…

"It is enough to me, I have no desire to discuss this further!"

A coffee cup flew through the door and smashed on the driveway.

"You are absolutely crazy, Jo! For your sake we have come into this mess!"

"Bite me!"

"Calm down! Then we will talk about this in a few days again."

"Go to hell!"

Slamming the door closed and G drove off with screeching tires.

"Wow, that was really Oscar-worthy!" Sam grinned to himself as he only heard a growl in his ear.

"You have been observed, Davenport will know soon know about it." That was Renko.

"Okay, everyone, we are on red alert now, we keep our eyes glued to Joann. Eric, Nell, this is especially for you."

"Got it, Sam."

But nothing happened during the following days. Joann's observers backed off and Davenport just left his hotel room only to go to the pool.

…

Joann was restless again. So that she did not explode again and maybe would do something stupid, Sam compelled her to run. Every morning before starting work, the two met for jogging. That calmed Joann down only a little, but gave her the opportunity to get rid of some of her frustration.

…

"Jo, that is the quiet before the storm."

"I know, G, but I still don't like it."

"I think he will strike at the weekend, Friday, afternoon or evening." Thoughtful Kensi looked at their Laptop.

"How do you get that?" Joann looked at her friend.

"More time." Deeks said at Kensi's place.

"What?" Four questioning faces turned to the two.

"Nate has said that Davenport wants to be undisturbed with Joann to demonstrate her his power, his superiority. If he ambushes her at the weekend, he has plenty of time for that.", Kensi explained her theory.

Deeks went on. "Joann would be missing first on Monday morning when she doesn't meet with Sam or doesn't come to work. Two days should be long enough for its rotten power games and fantasies."

Joann nodded slowly. "I think you're right. He cannot wait much longer, I could even reconcile with G again. He will strike sometime between Friday evening and Saturday morning."

"Okay, we prepare ourselves for it. Nevertheless, everyone remains cautious. If we're wrong, he can act any time."

Callen looked at his colleagues very seriously, they only nodded in reply.

…

"Such a bloody hell! Just now that damn car conks out! Damn! Damn! Damn it!"

Angrily Joann kicked her car and then in a fury slammed the hood with a loud bang. She was the last to leave the temporary quarters, all others were gone and now her car would not start. At headquarters she simply had been able to take a replacement car, but here there was no rolling stock. Or colleagues who could give her a ride. She took a few deep breaths, then Joann activated her earwig.

"Hey, folks, is still one of you close? My car is on strike, I need someone to give me a ride."

"Sure, no problem." With relieve Joann heard Renko's voice." "I'll be right at yours!"

"Thanks, Mike."

…

Tired and annoyed Joann rose in front of her temporary home.

"All right, Joann?" Renko gave her a worried look. Joann nodded.

"Yes, sure. The day was a strenuous, then the mishap with my car and Davenport still holds himself back."

According to the surveillance team he had not left his hotel room and the cameras in the house had shown nothing unusual.

"I'm just exhausted and because Davenport has not clump down yet, it means a sleepless night for me. Finally, today is Friday."

"We take good care of you."

"I know Mike. It's just...Oh, never mind! There is nothing that cannot be made right with a strong coffee and a big ice cream."

Renko smiled at her. "Okay, so long."

Joann waved to him and then went into the house. She sighed, dropped her bag and walked toward the kitchen.

"Ice cream, I definitely want a huge bowl of ice cream."

She opened the freezer. This saved her, because in the stainless steel door suddenly reflected a silhouette.

With the handle of his weapon Davenport only hit the door of the freezer, behind which Joann had gone quick as a flash to cover.

"Damn bitch!"

Joann did not think further, came out of her cover and rushed at him. This was not what Davenport has expected and he had to withdraw for now. The gun slid away.

"Not this time, you miserable bastard!"

She let rain a hail of punches and kicks on her attacker, drove him from the kitchen into the living room. But Davenport caught himself and quickly countered. Joann had to absorb a few blows, but she was not put off by it. With a hard kick to his stomach, she sent him to the ground. Unfortunately, this brought Davenport back into the vicinity of his weapon. Joann jumped behind the couch and pulled her Sig-Sauer. His shots were sharp over her head. She crawled to the side and shot back from there. This time it was Davenport, who got under shelter. Joann immediately went on the attack, pursued him. His shots missed her only by millimeters.

Triumph appeared on Davenport's face as he managed to kick Joann her gun out of her hand. But instead of giving up or diving behind the gun, she returned the favor with a few hard blows. One struck his nose, which broke with a sharp noise. The effluent blood and the pain made him angry. And dangerous. With a kick Davenport transported Joann against the wall. For a moment it took her breath away and gave him the opportunity to move in on her. But the hard training with Sam and Kensi and her absolute determination, this time not to become Davenport's victim, made Joann to resist violently, despite the pain and the unfavorable situation. She came away from the wall and somehow managed to ram her elbow into his solar plexus. Davenport collapsed, so Joann dealt out hard blows to his head.

…

"Nell, take a look at this, here is something wrong." Eric pointed to the monitor showing the surveillance images from Joann's house.

"There! This is a loop, Eric!"

"We need the originals!"

"At it." Nell typed in no time on her keyboard.

"This is Davenport!"

"That isn't possible, Eric, he's still at the hotel. Only a few minutes ago the team over there had confirmed an unchanged state."

"Mr. Beale, please inform the surveillance team at Miss MacKenzie's house. They should intervene immediately. Miss Jones, I want an immediate review by the team at the hotel."

"I'm on it, Hetty."

She nodded to Eric. Nell spoke into her headset and waited.

"Hetty, the room is empty. He seems to have left it by the adjacent rooms."

…

The time in prison had made Davenport tough. He put away the attacks of Joann, as if they were nothing. With a kick, he swept her off her feet and then ran toward his weapon. A view confirmed Joann that she was too distant from her own gun to reach it in time. Therefore, she ran toward Davenport.

…

"To all! Davenport is in the house!"

Renko had the first layer and was nearest. The rest of the team was on the way home or have already arrived there. With screeching tires, wild maneuvers and speed everyone made on their way to Joann.

…

With a dive Joann landed on Davenport's back and threw him around, away from his gun. She tried to put him out of action, but he was able to free himself and Joann hurled across the room. With a broad grin Davenport grabbed his gun and turned around.

…

Renko heard the shots, as he got off the car. Without hesitation, he kicked the front door.

"Eric, I am in."

"I can see you. They are in the living room."

Cautiously Renko approached the room. It was completely devastated: bullet holes in furniture and walls, fallen shelves and destroyed, shattered glass windows, cabinet and lamps.

Joann and Davenport were in the midst of this chaos. He knelt on the floor, Joann behind him. His right arm was bleeding and useless at his side while Joann turned his left on his back. She held a knife to his throat.

Slowly, the agent entered the room.

"Joann, it's over. You can let go of him, I have him.", Mike said quietly to her. "MacKenzie, let him go. I will arrest him. Everything is on tape." Renko sounded more relaxed than he was.

But Joann did not seem to perceive him.

…

"Did you really think you could surprise me again? This arrogance is right for you, you pig. But I will show you what I do with bigheaded assholes. I give them a little slits on the throat and see how they bleed to death slowly. Very slowly, because I know exactly where I need to cut. I will enjoy watching you. But maybe I just castrate you, slice by slice. I think it would be even more fun..."

Renko could see the panic appearing in Davenport's eyes, while Joanne's eyes were ice cold. This view of his colleague gave him a shiver run down his back.

"You are a cowardly wimp who assaults only to helpless and defeated. But this time you are way out of bounds, you stupid dud. This time you've chosen someone who frazzles you out. I'll show you what are fear, helplessness and pain. Yes, especially pain."

Saying this Joann bumped Davenport's injured arm and pushed through his cross a little more. He yelled.

At that moment the others came in, Kensi and Deeks by the front door, Callen and Sam over the terrace. Callen knew immediately what was going on. He motioned to the other, to hold back. Then he walked slowly toward her.

"Joann, let him go. Renko will cuff him. It's over. You won."

Callen's voice was calm, factual, no trace of his feelings towards Joann. She ignored him like Renko before.

Sam interfered. "Agent MacKenzie, immediately back of the prisoner and put down the knife." As Joann still not responded, Sam barked at her. "This was not a request, Agent MacKenzie, but a command. Now!"

For the first time Joann looked up from Davenport.

"A filthy jerk like him has no right to a fair trial. How fair has he been to the women he had beaten and raped? I do not allow that this scum gets free again. He will never again terrorize a woman. Never again. You all are right, it's over!"

With an even swing Joann moved the knife on Davenport's throat. He screamed, the others groaned in horror.

"Joann, immediately down with the knife!"

Deadly seriousness resonated in Sam's voice. This time she dropped the knife.

"Look at this courageous thug who has just wet his pants."

One by one she looked at them all, then turned toward one of the hidden surveillance cameras.

"I'm not like this garbage, I do not kill defenseless. But with what he has done, he deserves to feel fear itself. That's all I wanted."

Then Joann ditched her colleagues and left the living room.

Everyone turned to Davenport. The wet stain on his pants was not to be overlooked, as well as the hair-thin cut on his throat, from which oozed out only a few drops of blood. Joann had hardly hurt the top layer of skin.

"Renko, arrest him and bring him away. Kensi, Deeks, make sure that the LAPD keeps the gawkers at bay. If they ask, we take the case because an employee of NCIS was attacked at home. Sam, we both have a word with Joann. Oh, and Eric find out where Ray is. He should have been here a long time ago."

…

"What was that about?" G was incredibly angry, controlling himself with difficulty.

"I have taught an asshole a lesson."

"We could have shot you! You threatened a defenseless!"

"Who a few minutes before hit and kicked me. Oh yes, he has also shot at me, which I had almost forgotten."

Joann and G flashed at each other.

Sam looked at his partner, who was about to explode. Therefore, he intervened.

"Why didn't you drop the knife, as we have told you?"

"Because I was not finished with him, Sam." Joann ignored Callen. "I was not going to kill him, not in this way. Previously, in the fight, in order to survive, it wouldn't have made any difference to me because it would have meant him or me. You should really know me well enough to know that."

"I have not trained you to torture someone, Joann."

"I did not torture him! I just wanted him to be scared!"

"Do you realize that this incident may cause that he is not convicted?"

Joann became pale. "No. He may not get out scot-free, not after everything that happened, not after what we have done everything. Not again."

The two men looked at her, could almost see what was happening in Joann's head. Callen looked at her more closely.

"He hit you, Jo. That must be medicated."

"What?"

"You have a gunshot wound at the arm. You should let the paramedics examine it. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No idea, I think not."

"I will accompany you to the hospital."

"I'm good."

This sentence brought Sam to smile.

"Jo, don't argue with G. Let them examine you, then we can feel reassured."

Quietly, he went on to G. "I'll take care of everything here, bring her away quickly. I think Nate should talk to Joann."

"Yeah, good idea. Eric and Nell shall make ready the recordings of the surveillance cameras. I want to know how Davenport could come into the house unnoticed and why our people at the hotel didn't notice that he disappeared."

"All right."


	8. Consequences

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**Chapter 8 - Consequences**

"You were lucky, Jo. Only a graze wound on your arm and a lot of bruises."

"I know. Without the hard training with Sam and Kensi things wouldn't have turned out well. R.J. made use of his time in prison. He previously was not so fit."

Meanwhile, the adrenaline disappeared from her body. She was done and was in pain caused by the inflicted blows. G drove them to headquarters, where she certainly got into trouble with Hetty. Joann sighed softly.

…

Nate was waiting for her. With raised eyebrows Joann looked first at him, then to G, did not say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, nothing that is not to cure with a few ice packs and patience."

His searching look at her bandaged arm she answered with a smile.

"Only a scratch, I got hurt even worse during my training with Kensi and Sam."

"Good. Hetty expected you. Let's go."

Hetty had watched the short talk. Nate nodded briefly, physically Joann was good. She was relieved. Nevertheless, the following would not be easy for her.

"I am very disappointed in you, Miss MacKenzie. What were you thinking? Just of you I did not expect such behavior. You have ignored the direct orders of your superior and a senior colleague. I could fire you because of this!"

Joann winced because of the harsh tone of Hetty.

"Then do it, Hetty. I won't make trouble." Defiantly Joann went on. "After all what Davenport has done to me and apparently still many other women, he deserved to wet his pants."

"It was not your job to see to it, Miss MacKenzie."

"You don't? What then was my task? To be the victim again?"

"If you forget it, Miss MacKenzie, your job was to be the decoy. It was even your proposal, if I remember rightly."

"And your job was to ensure that Davenport could not go unseen in my house."

Joann's voice etched like acid at these words.

During the conversation, the voices of Hetty and Joann had become louder and louder. The team was able to understand every word. In between Callen had stood up to intervene. A view from Sam stopped him, but it was not easy for Callen to hold back.

"No one has said that our tasks are simple, Miss MacKenzie, or that everything goes to plan. You, a skilled, well-trained federal agent, have threatened a prisoner to death in front of witnesses and under video surveillance. You have lost control, Miss MacKenzie."

"If so, Davenport would not sit in the boathouse now, but lie in the morgue. It was at my 'qualified' training that I was taught how to kill quickly and efficiently."

"You were guided by revenge, Miss MacKenzie, that is the loss of control what I mean. You have not acted as an agent, but as his former victim. Your behavior lately has been very marginal, but I always had the impression, Miss MacKenzie, that you still have everything under control. I should probably blame myself, that I overestimated you and your skills or that I underestimated the pressure you have had."

"Maybe so, Hetty, but I'm probably not the only one in the team you are wrong about. Davenport was able to escape from his surveillance team and tricking the electronic surveillance in my house. Also, my backing has taken an eternity to appear. If my training was somewhat less qualified, and if I had not had the necessary bit of luck, we would not have this talk. At best, I would be in intensive care in hospital now, the worst in the morgue."

After a short silence Hetty spoke again.

"Every field agent is aware of the risks when he or she goes on a mission. Risks, such as plans that go awry despite thorough preparation; like the backing, which is not there; like an opponent, you have underestimated; or like technique that does not work as it should. All this is no reason to lose self-control in a controlled situation. And that is precisely the point, Miss MacKenzie. I have to rely on my agents that their self-control works, no matter if the situation is to be controlled or not."

Hetty leaned slightly forward and gave Joann a penetrating look.

"Under the given circumstances, I cannot count on you, Miss MacKenzie. Maybe I have expected too much of you, maybe I misjudged the whole situation, but whatever is the cause, I will not bring you in action until further notice."

Joann watched her superior blankly. She reached for her badge and put it on the desk in front of Hetty. Then Joann stood up.

"My weapon is on the forensics, so I cannot give it to you." Her voice was completely emotionless. "I'll clear my desk yet, then you are rid of me, Hetty."

"Not so fast, Miss MacKenzie. Sit down. I'm not finished."

Joann hesitated a moment, but then bit her lip, and sat down again. Whatever Hetty had to tell her, she would bear it. One had never been able to accuse Joann to cowardice.

"I said, I cannot bring you in action at the moment, not that I dismiss you. To a final solution you will be suspended. I will also let you judge by Mr. Getz. Only if he agrees, you will come back to active duty."

Hetty looked calmly at Joann, who gave Nate a cool look. That's why he witnessed that conversation.

"Now you can go, Miss MacKenzie."

Joann had almost left the office as Hetty spoke to her again.

"Oh, and Miss MacKenzie, I expect your report before you go."

"Of course."

…

Nate went to Joann, but she only shook her head.

"I won't talk with you now."

For a moment Nate looked at her.

"You see me as the scapegoat, but I'm here to help you. Do not forget that."

"Nate, I know exactly why you are in this team. I also know that you are now more than just a psychologist. Your operation range has broadened considerably. But when I talk with you now, I will certainly say things that I later feel sorry for and which are not good for both of us. So, again, I'm talking to you, but not now. Okay?"

"Okay, whenever you are ready, you know where you'll find me."

…

Callen and Sam went to the boathouse where Renko hold Davenport. Kensi and Deeks made on their reports. Nell and Eric went right out of the way of Joann, they felt guilty. Because she wanted to work undisturbed, Joann grabbed her laptop and went looking for a quiet place.

…

"Oh, Sam, Callen, good that you are back again. I have some news."

"What's up?"

Sam was slightly annoyed because Davenport had not said a word. Not that he really would have expected it. However, Sam had hoped that Davenport was still so frightened by what Joann had done, that it would make him a little more talkative.

"We finally figured out what Davenport has made in the 'unobtrusive' years. We found a number of unresolved cases of beaten up and raped women. Mainly prostitutes. No one has seen a connection between these cases because they were held in different cities and districts. Moreover, cases with hookers are often not properly investigated." Eric left a map appear on the screen. "The blue markers are the places where Davenport lived. The red ones show the unsolved cases. The pattern is not to be overlooked."

Now Nell was joining in. "I have just received a message from a district attorney of New York. It is addressed to Deeks and came via the NCIS office in New York. He investigates within the D.A.'s office because of the vice of form in the Davenport case. It seems that the causer has been found: a corrupt employee. She has to disappear an important document."

"And why was it noticed so late?", Kensi wanted to know.

"The lawyer she should inform about had a heart attack from which he died. She did not know who else was involved and has just kept the document. Since no one knew exactly what vice of form this lawyer had been scheduled, the other lawyers have taken so long to find it. It was really just a small one."

"That hasn't helped Joann."

The others nodded in Deeks' remark.

While all listened attentively to the statements made by Eric and Nell, Callen looked around searching.

"Where's Ray? So far no one told me why he was not at the house."

"I can answer that." Everybody turned to Hetty. "On the way to Miss MacKenzie Mr. Wingate went passed the car of the L.A.P.D. surveillance team. Because something troubled him, he turned and discovered that someone had shot at the two officers. One was already dead, in the second Mr. Wingate provided first aid. He stayed with the officer until the ambulance arrived and then drove with him to the hospital. He has been reported to me in the meantime. The man is in critical condition, but the doctors hope that he will survive his injuries. Without Mr. Wingate, he would have died anyway."

Dismayed silence spread.

"Davenport?"

"The forensic experts are still at work, Mr. Hanna, but the caliber with which was shot at the two officers, meets his weapon."

"So, how everything looks, this time we have a solid case. When the various police authorities now have leads that bring Davenport in conjunction with the prostitutes, the guy never comes back from prison. If the L.A.P.D. can prove him for the murder of the officer, he gets the death penalty."

Deeks could not suppress a certain degree of satisfaction.

"There's still the problem caused by Miss MacKenzie." Hetty didn't see the whole thing so optimistic.

"Um, Hetty, that is not so much of a problem..." Eric looked at his boss a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean, Mr. Beale?"

"Well, during the fight in the living room, two of the cameras we attached there, were damaged so badly that they have recorded nothing. The remaining footage are from a, um, very unfortunate angle, one cannot see what Joann had done with Davenport."

"But that does not change the fact that five federal agents had witnessed the events, Mr. Beale. Or that Miss MacKenzie had resisted to the multiple orders of her superiors. She is still in trouble."

…

Callen watched Hetty walking back to her office.

"Eric, I want to see the footage of the house. All." On the way to the ops one more thing was coming up to G's mind. "How has Davenport managed to outsmart your supervision?"

"Well, he has not completely 'outsmarted' it. He did not know that all the footage have been saved before they came to us. Therefore, we also have footage showing what he has done at the house. And we were good, he did only match the cameras he should, although he has searched extensively."

"You have not answered my question, Eric."

"He has logged in with a notebook and sent us loops from all the rooms. A rather clever program, but because he had to use our line, we could throw him out and get access to the actual shooting. Based on the fact that he also didn't recover the hard drive nothing got lost."

"Only that we almost 'lost' Joann, because you have realized too late that he has hooked up."

Eric winced, the accusation was justified.

"I'm sorry, Callen, I did not mean it like that." He hesitated before he asked the question that was put on the tip of his tongue for a while. "Are Nell and I in trouble?"

"That will be decided by Hetty, Eric. Now show me the footage."

…

Eventually the paperwork was done. Tired Joann went out and stared thoughtfully at the sky. Tonight was to see no stars, it was cloudy. Like her thoughts and feelings. Finally, Joann made a decision and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I believe I..." Joann silenced, was not sure what to say. "I have to talk to you. May I come?"

"Of course, whenever you want."

"I'll take the next flight."

"I'm waiting for you."

Joann went back into the building. Spontaneously, she took her sports bag, packed up her spare clothes and toiletries. Then she left.

…

"Nate, did you see Joann? I wanted to go home and take her with me."

"No, I'm sorry, Callen, not after to the interview with Hetty." G frowned. "Where have you looked for her?"

"The usual suspects: gym, ops, sandbag and showers. No success." Now Nate also was confused. G gave a little sigh. "I'll call her, because I have no desire to search the entire building. ... Jo, where are you? I want to go home. Please come to the office. I'm waiting for you." G sighed again, this time quite deep. "I just got the voicemail."

Because after a few minutes there was still no return call and Joann herself hadn't shown up, G went to the ops.

"Eric, please locate Joann's cell for me."

"Sure, wait ..there it is. She's here in the building, Callen, in the gym."

"That cannot be, because I went there just a few minutes ago. You have to be wrong, Eric."

"The system is not a fail-safe method, but I can locate your cells correct to one yard. I do not know where Joann is, but her cell is definitely in the gym."

Callen was not sure whether he should be worried or angry when he went on his way. Even if the room was illuminated only weak at this hour, Callen could see immediately that it was empty. Again he called Joann's number. This time he heard her ring tone and followed the sound. Callen found the cell under the cabinet in which all agents had their shelves for their sporting goods. It had to have fallen down and Joann had been unaware of it. After some hesitation, Callen threw a look at Joann's shelf. Her sports bag was gone and things were lying loose in it. He quickly went to the showers and looked into her locker. Spare clothes and toiletries were also gone. Just to be on the safe side, he called at home, but there was no answer. Joann had disappeared without a trace.

**to be continued…**


End file.
